The Invincible Iron Deku
by Fire Slash
Summary: (Iron Man AU!). When told he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, young genius Izuku Midoriya didn't let that stop him from trying. Creating some of the most technologically advanced suits of armor the world has ever seen, Izuku's ready to prove that one doesn't need a quirk to be a hero; the strength of their hearts and will are what truly matters…
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Quirkless Hero

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, Fire Slash here welcoming you to the second of my four planned Marvel/MHA crossover fics, Iron Deku. Before we get started, I'd like to address some things. First, as there's no way a kid as young as Izuku would get kidnapped by terrorists to build a weapon like Tony Stark did, I had to come up with another reason for why he'd build the suits of armor. Secondly, the main pairing in this fic will be Mei x Izuku. In a story like this, not pairing them would be a sin. Third, you'll notice this Izuku will be more confident compared to his cannon self (except in social situations). This is a result of his newfound intellect. He'll still be the same as cannon otherwise. Finally, those of you who are waiting for another chapter of my other MHA/Marvel fic Silent Deku, I should have that out in a few days.**

 **Well, I've finished what I've had to say, so let's get to the story already. Review and enjoy :-)**

0000

No one was born equal, such was a universal truth. Some people were simply more gifted than others. This was a fact Izuku Midoriya learned when he was diagnosed as quirkless at the young age of four. In a society where quirks, the name given to the sudden superpowers eighty percent of the world developed, determined your worth, being quirkless made you a nobody. After all, how can someone without a quirk compete with the powerful majority?

"M-mom? I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?" Young Izuku Midoriya asked his mother the day after he was diagnosed, tears streaming from his eyes. All the boy wanted was to become a hero like All Might, the current number one hero, but without a quirk, his dream seemed to be out of his reach. All Inko Midoriya wanted to do was reassure her son that he could still be one, but she knew that she'd only be giving him false hope. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her baby and continuously apologized for the cruel hand he was dealt. What she didn't know was that by not believing in him, she was hurting him far more than the diagnosis did…

0000

A week later, Izuku was back on his feet, the lack of a quirk seemingly having not bothered him. Of course it still stung, but he wasn't going to give up on his dream. No matter what anyone said, he couldn't stop just because of a stupid birth defect. All Might would never give up, so why should he? Being quirkless simply meant he'd need to work twice as hard, and that's what he ended up doing…

"Mom! Mom! Can we watch this one?" Izuku asked his mother. The two had a tradition in which they'd watch a movie every Sunday.

"Hm?" Looking up from the dishes she had been washing, Inko noticed her little bundle of joy holding a copy of an obscure American movie about a man fighting crime in a suit of armor. Glancing at the box, she let loose a sigh of relief upon finding out it was child friendly. Izuku loved superhero movies, but he was only four and most of those movies are made for a teenage and young adult audience. As such, it was tough finding one she was comfortable with him watching. "I don't see why not. Just give mommy a few minutes to finish the dishes, ok?"

Nodding, Izuku ran to the living room sofa and plopped himself down, waiting impatiently for his mom to finish her boring chores. Eventually she did and began playing the movie.

"Hey mom, how come he hasn't used his quirk yet?" Izuku asked halfway though the movie, still not having realized the main character was quirkless.

"He's quirkless sweety," his mother responded.

"Quirkless? I thought you said quirkless people couldn't be heroes…"

Wincing at his choice of words, Inko began explaining the bits and pieces of the movie to him that she knew he didn't understand. "See the armor he's wearing? He uses that to fight people with quirks. He relies on his smarts, not strength to fight."

"Really?!" Izuku asked, his eyes sparkling at the idea that someone could become a hero without a quirk. Wait, if he could get himself one of those armor thingies, then could he become a hero?

"Of course, this is only a movie. I'm not sure how someone like him would last being a hero," his mother continued rambling, but Izuku had blocked her out at this point. All that was on his mind now was how he was going to get himself a suit of his own…

0000

For the next five years, Izuku spent most of his time developing his skills in the engineering department. Having learnt that the main protagonist of the movie made the suit himself, Izuku was desperate to make himself one as well. At first, Inko thought nothing about it, after all, how on Earth was a four year old going to build such a machine? These five year ended up being a wake up call for her, causing the woman to learn several things about her son she didn't know before. First off, the boy was incredibly intelligent to the point he could be considered a prodigy. He was able to grasp the basics of robotics in six months, his first creation coming out a year afterwards. Of course, his first creation wasn't anything big, just a bug shaped camera nearly invisible to the naked eye, but the fact it was created by a five year old made it extremely impressive. When he was six, he started selling his inventions to the local police force before he eventually expanded to larger security companies, this being his source of money. Back home, he converted the basement into his personal laboratory. While small, it did its job, storing all the inventions he didn't sell.

The second thing she learned about her boy was that he was possibly the most stubborn individual she has ever met. When she first learned of his dream, she tried dissuading him from chasing after it, not believing such a thing could be achieved, but he continued anyways. When confronted with the problem of money, he easily found a way around it. Whenever one of his machines didn't produce the results he wanted, he simply shrugged his shoulders and didn't stop working on the project until it was perfected. He even began taking some martial arts classes despite having so many projects going on just because he believed the combat training would be useful to him. Going even further, he made sure to study the quirks of professional heroes and villains, making note of what they did right as well as possible ways to counter them. Such determination allowed him to create an Artificial Intelligence at the age of seven. When Izuku first introduced Inko to J.A.R.V.I.S, the name he gave the A.I which stood for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, she nearly freaked out at how lifelike it was. Though robots and Artificial Intelligence units dominated society, none of them had any personality. J.A.R.V.I.S on the other hand seemed exactly like a person. While still bounded to the gadgets and doohickeys Izuku kept for himself, the A.I was capable of simulating human behavior without fault, practically serving as the young genius's only friend. A lack of a quirk prevented him from having any in the real world, in fact, it just made him a target for bullies. Thankfully, J.A.R.V.I.S seemed to fill in that void quite nicely. It also made sure Izuku didn't get carried away with work, something that Inko was grateful for. When he was nine, Izuku made a breakthrough in his work, creating his first armor. Titled Mark I, it was a clunky thing, but Izuku didn't care much about that for he was only going to use it to perform some tests before designing another version, one which could be used to fight crime.

"Uh, Izuku, are you sure this is safe?" His mom asked him, the two currently at a field where Izuku was testing the Mark I. He already determined its offensive and defensive capabilities, now all he was doing was making sure the final feature, flight, worked.

"Yeah mom, it's fine," Izuku brushed her off. "The Mark I can withstand hits from a tank so I'll be ok if I fall. If anything, J.A.R.V.I.S will simply eject me with a parachute if he determines the suit won't protect me from the fall."

Knowing she couldn't stop her little genius from testing dangerous machinery (she tried in the past but gave up upon learning how stubborn her son was), she simply watched as the suit of armor opened up from the front, allowing Izuku to enter inside.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, make sure Mark I's running smoothly before takeoff," Izuku ordered his A.I, it having a connection to the suit wirelessly.

"...All systems are fully functional," J.A.R.V.I.S responded. "You are clear for takeoff."

Hearing this, Izuku activated the suit's jet boots, it taking to the skies a second later.

"IT WORKS!" Izuku shouted in glee as the suit continued gaining altitude. "WOOHOO!"

Unfortunately, the suit couldn't stay airborne forever, it crashing back down to Earth almost a minute later.

"Ugh, looks like I'll need to make the suit lighter," Izuku groaned as his mother was frantically making sure he was alright.

0000

Upon turning twelve, Izuku made another scientific breakthrough, having created another super suit. Aptly titled the Mark II, the suit was a drastic improvement from the Mark I, both visually and functionality wise. Unlike the Mark I, the Mark II took a slimmer and more humanoid appearance, making it lighter and more agile. Despite it being smaller than the Mark I, the Mark II could lift twenty tons compared to the original's fifteen tons and it could withstand the power of a bomb. Flight has also been perfected, the suit's lighter weight and increase in power allowing it to stay airborne this time around. Finally, Izuku finally managed to figure out a way in which to power the suit for extended periods of time. The Mark I relied on a generator which lasted three hours before needing to be charged, the amount of energy required to power the suit reducing the generator's lifespan. To combat this issue, Izuku made his own energy source powerful enough to power the suit for days before needing to be recharged. Dubbed the Arc Reactor, the machine was a mini generator placed in the suit's chest, powering the entire thing. In addition to powering up the armor, the Arc Reactor could release bursts of energy, which Izuku called repulsor rays. To capitalize on this useful feature, Izuku kept the Arc exposed so he could fire powerful beams of energy from the hole. In addition, he had small holes in the suit's palms, each having a mini Arc Reactor of their own. The repulsor rays weren't his only methods of attacking, the suit having the ability to generate missiles, pulses of supersonic waves, and nets which electrify the target, but they were his pride and joy. He did create a new way of generating power after all, one which was eco-friendly and stronger than anything society has yet to produce.

With the creation of his first official suit, Izuku saw his twelfth year on Earth as his best to date, though the suit wasn't all that made it a great year. In addition to being a step closer to his dream, he ended up making his first human friend. Even though he had J.A.R.V.I.S and his mom, he would be lying if he said he didn't long for any social interaction that didn't involve him being picked on.

The day started off normally with Izuku and the Mark II going down to Gagen's Gear and Parts, a local Hardware store which sold the majority of the materials he needed for his projects. Whenever he went out to buy materials, he always had J.A.R.V.I.S autopilot the Mark II, him relying on the suit to do all the heavy lifting. Having the Mark II around also made the shopping go by faster since he could have it pick up one thing while Izuku picks up the other.

Of course, the suit always drew attention to him, as to be expected, but what he didn't know was that a new family moved right across the street from the store, their daughter being a huge science nerd as well.

"Looks like I've gotten everything," Izuku mumbled to J.A.R.V.I.S through an earpiece he kept on him at all times. "How's everything on your end?"

"I've acquired all the materials you've asked me to get," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "Though I've run into a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"A girl about your age ended up spotting me and has refused to let me leave her vicinity. I was hoping you could speak to her, she seems genuinely interested in the Mark II."

"...Sure," Izuku stated. Social interactions weren't really his thing, but if what J.A.R.V.I.S was saying is true, then the two wouldn't be able to leave until he at least humored her. Walking towards the opposite side of the store, the boy was greeted with the sight of a girl with pink hair poking his greatest project in interest as she mumbled stuff under her breath.

"Hey, uhh…" Izuku lamely spoke, catching the girl's attention much to his surprise. "I see that my creation has caught your interest…"

"Wait? YOU'RE the one who made this sweet baby?" The girl spontaneously asked before the boy could finish his sentence, her eyes sparkling. "Amazing! I've never seen anything this high tech before! It even puts the pros to shame!"

"I'm glad you like it," Izuku bashfully replied. He wasn't used to being complimented by those who weren't his mother, J.A.R.V.I.S, or the people he sold his inventions to, so he was understandably somewhat embarrassed.

"How'd you do it? What metals did you use? How much can it lift? What can it do? What's with that thing in its chest? W-"

"Uh, can you please slow down? I can't keep up…"

"Sorry, it's just that looking at your baby really has me pumped up," the girl admitted. "So, how'd you make it?"

"Sorry, I can't tell," Izuku informed her, causing the girl to pout. There was no way he was giving his blueprints to a random stranger, he didn't even allow his mother to look at them. As an upcoming hero, he knew withholding information was important, otherwise, someone could use it against him.

"Aw, can you at least tell me what that thing in its chest is? If I had to guess, I'd say it's some sort of generator or energy source, but I've never seen anything like it..."

Izuku smiled upon hearing her guess. The Arc Reactor's purpose wasn't something most were able to guess immediately. "Heh, you're actually right. The thing in its chest is what I call an Arc Reactor, a small machine which generates more energy than anything we have now. I invented it myself."

"Wow, and here I thought I was the only one our age who could invent. I have to know your name, mine is Mei Hatsume."

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Well my fellow inventor Izuku, I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see, I initially came here to buy parts for one of my babies which keeps blowing up in my face, but I was obviously distracted by your magnificent specimen of a baby. Could you help me figure out what the problem with my baby is?"

Upon being asked this, Izuku's mind began spazzing out. The boy was never invited to hang out by anyone his age, much less a girl. He honestly would be a bit out of his element. However, he knew he wouldn't have the chance to speak to a fellow inventor again if he dismissed the girl. Also, heroes were supposed to help others, what kind of hero would he be if simply ignored her?

"S-sure," he almost squeaked. "L-lemme just pay for my stuff and let my mom know where I'm going and we'll be all set."

"Hooray!" In one swift movement, the girl wrapped her arms around her new friend, grabbing him in a surprise hug. Of course, Izuku being the person he is, became a blushing mess as a result.

0000

That one encounter ended up sparking a friendship which has lasted two years and counting. After Izuku fixed her doohickey, Mei practically begged him for his contact information, something he ended up giving her. She'd then go on to ask him to co-create some 'babies' as she calls them, causing them to become closer. To Izuku, Mei became his first and only friend. To Mei, Izuku became the only person who understood her desire to invent. Mei didn't even care that Izuku didn't have a quirk, something he was surprised by. To her, it made him far more impressive. Sadly, the only times they were able to hang out was on the weekends and on the holidays, both attending different schools. Granted, both could easily enter college now if they wanted, but there was one thing which prevented them from doing so, entrance to U.A Academy. U.A Academy was an elite high school which has produced not only some of the best inventors to ever exist, but some of the top heroes as well. They even taught All Might himself. Going to the same school the number one hero himself went to wasn't something the two were going to pass on, especially Izuku. To the boy, going to U.A would help him become the best hero he could be.

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's teacher middle school teacher stated, seemingly finished with whatever it was he was talking about earlier. He never bothered paying much attention to the lessons taught, having learnt them himself. He preferred to use this time to brainstorm ideas for future suits of armor or text Mei. "Now's the time you all think about your futures. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," a boy with ash blonde hair scoffed. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

Izuku's classmates began mumbling to themselves upon hearing this all while Izuku secretly rolled his eyes. The boy, Katsuki Bakugo, was someone who Izuku was familiar with, the two having practically grown up together. Izuku always admired his determination, one which never seemed to diminish. Sadly, that's the only positive thing the boy could say about him. Katsuki was his number one tormentor, constantly looking down on the genius due to his lack of a quirk. His attitude was also as explosive as his quirk, which was ironic since his quirk allowed him to create explosions from his hands. Basically, he wasn't fit to be a hero mentally, but he certainly had one of the, if not the strongest quirk in the school.

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

"Wait, aren't you applying to U.A as well Izuku?" His teacher asked him after hearing Katsuki's response, painting a large target on his back. Upon hearing this, his classmates began laughing at him.

"Really? Isn't he quirkless? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?"

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for his lack of a quirk. Though it initially bothered him, after creating the Mark I, Izuku practically ignored the taunts thrown his way. He had better things to do than humor them. However, that comment left by his classmate somewhat irked him.

"I'm applying to the support course," Izuku told the class. The support course at U.A was designed to teach upcoming engineers how to hone their talents. Students from this section weren't limited to support though for they were allowed to take some pro hero classes if their grades were high enough. Even if they choose not to do so, they still have the option of taking the Hero Licensing Exam, an exam which determines whether someone can become a pro hero or not. As only individuals with quirks are allowed to take the hero classes, Izuku's plan was to go through the support course before taking the Hero Licensing Exam, the test being open to quirked and non-quirked individuals, though the latter group has yet to have a member pass. Izuku practically made it his mission to be the first quirkless person to pass the exam upon learning this. "You don't need a quirk to get in."

Everyone shut up after that, not really having a response to what he said.

0000

"Hey Mei, have you thought about what you're going to make for the entrance exam?" Izuku asked his friend as the two ate at a local diner. All courses at U.A have an exam one must complete to be granted entrance. For those aiming to be in the support course, they need to present one of their inventions to the staff. Funny enough, despite Izuku having the Mark II, Arc Reactors, and J.A.R.V.I.S he could use as his project, the boy honestly didn't know what to do for his presentation. Now, he could use on of the three inventions mentioned, but U.A had the right to use or reproduce any of the inventions used in the presentation, something which discomforted him. To avoid such discomfort, Izuku was aiming to create something he was comfortable sharing with them, but as of this moment, he had nothing in mind. While he has six months to think of something, building any sort of machinery takes time, time which was limited at the moment.

"The entrance exam? I'm thinking about upgrading my anti-gravity boots and showing them off. Why?"

"Just trying to get motivation to make something."

"What about the Mark III?" The girl asked, the Mark III being the newest model of armor Izuku was working on. Compared to the Mark II, the Mark III was to be twice as strong, much more durable (especially against intense heat and cold), faster, and have more portability upon being completed.

"You know full well I can't give U.A my armor. Also, there's no way it'll be completed by then. Hey, if you were a top notch superhero, what would you want?"

"Obviously a way to make fighting crime easier," Mei immediately replied, not giving her answer much thought.

"A way to make fighting crime easier," the boy mumbled to himself. "How could I do that? I could make an offensive or defensive weapon of some sort, but that's what almost everyone else is doing. I need to be creative. Hm...maybe I can create something which nullifies one's quirk, but could that really work? I mean, the hero Eraserhead has the ability to erase someone's quirk while looking at them, but I'm not sure how to replicate that ability. Wait, if I can't erase quirks, how about I make something which could amplify a quirk? That can work…"

"Mei, I think I found out what I'm making."

0000

The six months went by rather quickly for Izuku as he devoted most of his time and energy into his power amplifier and the still incomplete Mark III. The power amplifier was quite hard to build, for nothing like it existed beforehand. Sure there were gadgets which allowed someone to control their quirk better, but it never did anything to the strength of the quirk itself. After many failed attempts, Izuku finally managed to make something which powered an individual's quirk by fifty percent. A small bracelet, the machine would inject the individual with a small needle before releasing a pulse of energy. Said energy would give the user a spike in power for a few seconds. As of right now, the power amplifier was only meant to be used in emergencies, but Izuku was more than confident it would guarantee him a spot in the support course.

"Out of the way Deku!"

Looking behind him, he saw Katsuki walking towards U.A, today being the day the entrance exams were being held. Not wanting to engage in unnecessary conflict, Izuku simply moved to the side, allowing the boy to pass by him with no difficulty.

"Thank goodness we're not taking the same exam," Izuku mumbled to himself. Having a powerful quirk, Katsuki was blessed with the chance at making it to the hero course. Though somewhat jealous, Izuku reminded himself that entering the hero course wasn't necessary to be a hero: just getting in the school was good enough for him.

Shaking his head, Izuku decided to enter the school as well, not only wanting to get the exam over with, but also wanting to see his best friend again. She was in the building after all, having arrived an hour before he did.

0000

The presentation, while filled with some stuttering on Izuku's part, went off without a hitch. The judges, all pro heroes, loved his power amplifier and gushed about all the possibilities it brought to the table when it came to improving the lives of pro heroes. From what he could tell, Mei's went smoothly as well, though she had the advantage of not stuttering as she spoke.

It would be a week before either one of them got their results and to be honest, both were scared. Yes they wooed the judges, but there was the possibility of one of them making it while the other didn't. The lineup of inventions this year surprisingly provided no stinkers, each being useful in their own way.

Eventually, the wait would be over as Inko ran to her son, handing him a letter sent to him by U.A. Immediately locking himself in his room, the boy simply stared at the letter for a few minutes before working up the courage to read it (only those accepted to the hero course got holograms). Skimming through it, the boy's eyes became watery as a small smile formed on his face.

"I made it. I actually made it. I'm now closer to my dream. Watch out world, for here I come…"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Started

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the next chapter of Iron Deku. Before we begin, allow me to thank all of you who took the time to read, favorite, follow, and/or review this story. It means a lot to me. Now, I want to give you all a heads up: I plan on releasing another Marvel/MHA fic sometime this week, so be prepared for that. The concept? Let's just say it involves an infinity stone. It'll be a smaller and more light hearted fic. As for this story, remember how I said Izuku will be more confident? It'll show in this chapter. I kinda want his character to be a blend of cannon Izuku and Tony (w/out the alcoholism and arrogance).**

 **With that out of the way, review and enjoy :-)**

0000

"You have your tissue?"

"Yes mom."

"How about your handkerchief?"

"In my bag."

"Lunch money?"

"Got it."

"Well, what about-"

"Mom, It's ok. I got everything. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"I'm speaking to the same boy who lost 10870 yen even though it was right in front of him."

"...I thought we agreed to never speak of that again…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

A few months have gone by since Izuku got his acceptance letter from U.A and he was now preparing for his first day at his new school. Like most high school students, he had all the basic supplies he needed in his bag. His outfit was a different story though, it being a miniature version of his armor. Compared to the Mark II, the small armor he was wearing, named the Mark Mini by the inventor, lacked most of the offensive primary functions needed for it to fight crime. Designed as more of a support suit, the Mark Mini was only about as thick as a coat, lacked flight, and only allowed the wearer to lift a maximum weight of two tons. Powering it was a mini reactor in its chest, the armor not needing as much power as the Mark II. It's only means of attacking was through the reactor as well as the increased strength it gave its wearer. It even lacked a helmet, the armor being made for portability. Now if he were in the hero course, he would've taken the Mark II without hesitation, but since he was in the support course, he felt taking anything bigger than the Mark Mini wouldn't make much sense.

Having calmed his mother down, the boy began to leave his home, ready to start the new year. "I'm gotta go now. I'll see you later."

"Izuku, wait!"

Turning around, Izuku was starting to feel impatient, not that he'd ever show said importance to his mother of course. He loved his mother dearly, but her fussy nature was sometimes a bit too much considering his status as a super genius. "Yeah?"

"I'm so proud of how far you've come without a quirk. You're really cool."

All his impatience died upon hearing this, the boy quickly giving his mother a hug. Once they seperated, Izuku gave her a smile of appreciation before leaving.

0000

"J.A.R.V.I.S, call Mei for me please," Izuku told his A.I though his small earpiece as he began walking to school. Just as expected, the pink haired genius had also made it to U.A, them even being in the same class; class 1-H. Being the antisocial boy he is, Izuku was glad that his only friend would continue to stay by his side. With them now attending the same school, the two decided they would wait for each other at the front gate every morning and that they'd walk home together every night, hence why Izuku was currently calling his fellow inventor.

"Understood. Calling Mei Hatsume." Doing as his master ordered, J.A.R.V.I.S began phoning the girl, causing his earpiece to make a few ringing noises. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered.

"Yo, this is Hatsume, how can I help you?" The girl asked in a strained voice. If he had to guess, his friend was currently struggling with something.

"It's Izuku."

"Hey Zuzu." Izuku bit back the urge to groan. Just like Katsuki, Mei came up with her own (abit uncreative) nickname for her friend. It was a bit embarrassing, but he knew she was doing it out of affection, hence why he let it slide. "Whatcha need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm about ten minutes away from U.A."

"Sweet! I'll man down the fort-" as she said this, a loud crashing sound echoed through his earpiece as someone fell. "Dammit!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. A few of my babies just fell out of my grip."

"...Mei, how many 'babies' did you bring to school?"

"Not a lot…"

"Why am I not buying that?"

"Ok, fine! I bought ten of my newest ones."

Izuku began pinching the bridge of his nose. One wouldn't be able to tell by the quality of her work, but unlike himself who only focused on one project at a time, Mei loved cramming as much as physically possible. "Mei, what makes you think bringing ten dohickeys to U.A is a good idea?"

"Hey, I wanted to use their sweet support labs to put the final touches on them!"

"...Where would you even store them?"

"In either our homeroom or lab. If not, then I can just carry them."

"You mean, you'll have me carry them."

"Yep." He could practically see the shit eating grin on her face.

"Whatever, just stay put and don't let any of your 'babies' cause any harm, alright?"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Hanging up, Izuku smiled as he looked up to the clear sky. Today was definitely going to be a good day for him…

0000

"Glad to see you haven't blown up the school...yet," Izuku playfully remarked as he approached his friend. Staying true to her word, the pink haired girl stood in the same spot until he arrived.

"Of course I didn't," Mei playfully pouted. "Who do you think I am?''

"You're Mei Hatsume, enemy of labs everywhere…"

"Oh come on! I don't blow up my lab that much…"

"Last week alone, you blew up your lab a total of twelve times while you blew up mine twice. As for how many times you blew your lab up since I met you, I've honestly lost count."

"As if you're any better Mister 'let me cause a citywide blackout just to test out my newest invention.'"

"Oof, you had to bring up that old wound." Chuckling, Izuku turned to face the school. Now that he was taking a good look at it, the place was enormous, definitely bigger than he remembered it to be when taking the exam. Then again, he didn't really pay much attention to the building when he arrived for his presentation, he being nervous and all. "So, this is it. We're finally students at U.A Academy."

Mei walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Amazing isn't it?" Eventually removing her hand, the girl's chirpy smile returned as she handed Izuku a pile of inventions. "Well, let's get to it! I dunno about you, but I sure as hell don't wanna be late on the first day."

Watching his friend, the boy shook his head in amusement before following after her, only to realize a second later what he was holding. "Get back here Mei! There's no way I'm letting you use me as a lift again!"

0000

When the two teens entered the building, they wasted no time, immediately beginning their hunt for their classroom. As they searched, Izuku tried his best to give the girl back her belongings, only for her to give him her best impression of the face of a kicked puppy, said face being used whenever she wanted something from her best friend. Unfortunately, Izuku couldn't resist the cuteness and ended up doing it for her. At least he had the Mark Mini to help him out…

"1-H, 1-H, geez this place is like a maze," Izuku mumbled under his breath, Mei nodding in agreement.

"It doesn't help that these doors are huge…"

"I think they did that to accommodate people with height altering quirks," Izuku informed her before checking another door. "Ah, looks like we're here."

"Cool."

The two stood by idly for a few seconds after finding the door, Izuku expecting Mei to open it while the girl in question expected him to do the same.

"Uh, Mei, aren't you going to open the door?"

"I thought that was what you were doing. I wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

"I'm holding all of your 'babies,' how do you expect me to open anything?"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." Playfully rolling her eyes, Mei swiftly opened the door, it being a lot lighter than it looks. "There, it's open, happy?"

"Very," Izuku dryfully replied before entering the class, Mei following behind him. Looking around, the two noticed they were the first to arrive, the classroom being completely empty. "Huh, looks like we're early." Quickly glancing at the clock, the two realized they were about ten minutes early. "You'd think everyone else would be here by now, seeing as this is U.A and all…"

Shrugging, Mei began walking towards the left most desk in the back of the room. "It just means we get to pick out our seats first. C'mon, let's grab one in the back. I know how much you hate attention."

Having no reason to complain, Izuku took the desk next to her, gently placing all of her inventions behind them. The two then began to engage in menial chatter as they waited for their homeroom professor and the rest of their classmates to show up. From the corner of their eyes, they soon noticed more and more students enter the room, each going off to do their own thing. Finally, their homeroom teacher arrived. For a teacher, the man certainly looked unprofessional. For starters, the man wasn't wearing a shirt. In addition, he was wearing a helmet which looked like the claw of a bulldozer. Normally, a teacher wouldn't be allowed to wear such attire, but U.A was a special school, being taught by pro heroes themselves, most of them choosing to work in their hero costumes. Such a place was basically heaven for Izuku who was able to recognize the pro hero instantly.

"Mei, check it out! It's the pro hero Power Loader," Izuku whispered to his best friend before he began spitting out information about the hero. For once, Mei was able to understand her friend's verbal diarrhea, being a fan of the hero as well due to his work in the support field.

"Woah, when I heard they had pro heroes teaching our classes, I didn't think we'd actually be getting the big guns."

"Alright, that's enough chattering from ya," Power Loader said, quieting the class. "As most of ya already know, the name's Power Loader and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next year. Now, I'm pretty sure you're all excited to be here, but let me give you a warning: these next four years will be tough. As future support crew members, the expectations placed on you by others will be extremely high. If you make even the simplest of errors when designing a hero's costume or weapons, it could result in the deaths of that hero and the people he or she were trying to save. It is because of this that we at U.A will be making sure that you won't be making those mistakes. This ain't middle school anymore, so the work you'll be given will be challenging, especially since in U.A, teachers are given permission to teach their class though any means they desire, as long as it's legal of course. Anyone not up for the challenge might as well drop out now, there's no reason for you to be here otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" The class simultaneously shouted. Izuku smiled upon hearing his teacher's explanation, any doubts of him not receiving the necessary level of education needed to succeed having diminished.

"Good. For now, you guys can relax. In five minutes we have the entrance ceremony and all of you are going."

0000

"Our principle is an animal?" Mei whispered to Izuku as the opening ceremony started. When class 1-H arrived at the school's auditorium, they noticed they were the second to last class to arrive, meaning they didn't have to wait long for the ceremony to start. One of the hero classes seems to be missing, something which intrigued Izuku's curiosity until he remembered that teachers have free reign over what their classes do. Their homeroom teacher probably felt this ceremony was a waste of time and had already started putting them to work. Thankfully, it seems as Katsuki was in that specific class as Izuku couldn't find him anywhere. The ceremony started shortly after, with a white dog/bear/mouse creature making his way to the podium as one of the staff members introduced the creature as their principle.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Izuku answered truthfully. Even with all his knowledge on heroes, the boy couldn't recognize the principle. Due to the fact he was holding the position of principle, Izuku could only guess the animal had some sort of intelligence heightening quirk.

"Greetings everyone," the principle said, confirming Izuku's conclusion about his quirk. He wouldn't be speaking otherwise. "Now, I know what you all must be thinking. Am I a bear, a mouse, or a dog? In the end, none of that matters since I'm Nezu, the principle of U.A Academy. Before we get started, allow me to congratulate you all on a job well done. Each and every one of you have been accepted to the number one school in Japan. You should be proud of yourselves."

At this, the entire auditorium erupted in cheers, Izuku and Mei joining in on the fun. Once the applause died down, Nezu continued his speech. "I initially intended on the student who placed first on the hero admission exam to come up and give you all a speech, but seeing as neither he nor the rest of his class are present right now, we'll simply have to move on."

'Thank goodness,' Izuku thought to himself. He already knew Katsuki had scored the highest, the results being made live a week after the examinees received their own scores. Knowing Katsuki, he'd basically tell everyone that they were inferior to him and then brag about how 'awesome' he is.

"You all may have heard this from your homeroom teachers already, but U.A's mission is to prepare the next generation for the real world. As such, you will all be pushed to your limits. This doesn't apply only to the hero courses though. Whether you're an aspiring hero in the hero or general studies courses, someone who's in the business course dreaming of owning a large company, or if you're learning how to support the upcoming heroes through the support course, you will all be challenged. It is in U.A's motto after all, Plus Ultra: go beyond. You all got accepted to U.A, so there's no doubt you can do it. However, are you willing to put the time and energy needed to better yourselves? That is a question you must answer alone. U.A will give you all the tools to succeed, but whether you use them or not is up to you. Remember this as you go through your journey in U.A. Thank you for your time and remember: Plus Ultra."

"PLUS ULTRA!" The students shouted again, repeating the school's motto. For the third time today, Izuku couldn't help but smile.

0000

After the opening ceremony, the rest of the day went by fast for Izuku. His class were introduced to their teachers, causing the boy to geek out much to the dismay of his pink haired friend, but as all the classes were the mandatory core classes, he couldn't count them as interesting. The last class however was different, it being Support Mechanics 101.

"We have to do what?!" A student asked as the class received their first assignment from Power Loader, the professor of the class, said class being held in the Support Development Room instead of a traditional classroom. It took Izuku a bit to calm Mei down, the lab being quadruple the size of hers and his combined.

"You heard me," the man replied. "The hero courses are to begin their training starting tomorrow and it's your job to make their first costumes. Each of the other classes are taking an assessment to gauge their abilities. The hero and general classes are doing a quirk assessment exam while those in the business course are required to take an exam testing their intelligence. As for you guys, how well you make these costumes will be used to determine your skill. Of course, I'll be looking them over and adding any adjustments this time around so you don't hurt anyone. In the future though, you'll be completely responsible for making the costumes and gear for the hero course, each of you being assigned an indivdual you'll be taking care of, so I need to know what I'm working with so I can prepare you for that moment. You have today and most of tomorrow to complete the costumes and the Support Development Room is open until 8, so you all have more than enough time to complete the task. If I were you though, I'd start now. I'll be around to answer any questions."

Finished with his speech, Power Loader picked up a stack of papers and began walking around the room to hand them out. When Izuku got his, he had to stop himself from scoffing. The costume he was assigned to make was going to be a cakewalk. Glancing at his friend, he noticed her staring intently at the paper, meaning the gears in her head were tuning fastly. "Hey, what type of costume did you get?"

"Well, the guy's name is Tenya Iida," the girl replied before showing him her paper. On it was his measurements, his quirk, and a sketch of his costume, it looking like a robot. "He wants something that can handle speeds reaching upto mach 5. He also wants his suit to accommodate the engines in his legs as a result of a quirk, but that's nothing I can't handle. This is going to be so easy."

Nodding, Izuku showed her his sheet. "I hear ya. I got a girl named Ochako Uraraka and all she wants is something which won't rip and a durable helmet."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"That's even more basic than mine."

"I know. This isn't a challenge at all. Heck, I'm actually going to give her helmet some extra features just so that I don't get bored."

"You know, that might not be a bad idea…"

The two then began to work on their costumes, making sure they got everything right. It would be embarrassing if they messed them up after complaining about the lack of a challenge the assignment brought them. Eventually, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, causing their classmates to trinkle out of the room, each of them planning on continuing their work tomorrow. The two friends however decided to stay an extra hour, wanting to knock out the project as soon as possible. Mei still had her 'babies' she wanted to work on before the place closed after all. Eventually, the two finished and began comparing designs.

"And done," Izuku signed, placing the helmet he was working on down gently on the desk. "I ended up giving this thing infrared vision, night vision, bullet immunity, and the ability to allow her to breath underwater and in space for a short time. It kinda fits the whole spacesuit theme she has going on. Oh, and good luck trying to tear apart the costume. It's not going anywhere. What did you add to yours?"

"I made it able to survive going at a speed of mach 10," the girl said with a simple shrug. "It's also skid resistant and the mask allows him to breath underwater for a short time. He can survive about 500 meters into the ocean and the costume is light enough to allow him to swim in it with little problems. I would've added more, but I still have my babies you promised you'd help me take care of."

"I did?" Izuku questioned before getting a hurt glance from his friend. He didn't know if it was fake or not, but he wasn't willing to risk it. The girl knew how to play with his emotions better than his own mother. "Right, I did! Um, let me go get them real quick." Not wanting to do anything stupid, the boy quickly scurried out of the room, much to Mei's amusement.

"For someone as smart as Izuku, he can sure be an idiot at times."

0000

"Oi, Deku!"

'Fuck!'

Having grabbed all of Mei's inventions, Izuku was on his way back to the hero development lab, only to encounter his childhood bully. Even though Izuku knew the hero course ended two hours later than the other courses, he wasn't expecting to run into the blonde so soon. He was hoping he'd have a few days of peace before Katsuki would show his ugly head around.

"So you got in," the boy said in a mocking tone. "And here I thought U.A had standards. I guess that doesn't apply to the support course. Then again, the support course fits you. It's a place where people who aren't good enough to become heroes go to make themselves feel useful."

Izuku sighed. He really wasn't up to dealing with Katsuki today. He was about to walk away peacefully, until he heard something that came out of the boy's mouth which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Just like your girlfriend."

Now, Izuku was fine with people insulting him, he didn't care. However, if anyone dared insult Mei or his mother, that wasn't something he could ignore. In addition, he was now at U.A training to become a hero, meaning he was no longer going to allow Katsuki to push him around or mock Mei. It was finally time for him to stand up for himself instead of ignoring the problem.

"...Honestly, I should be saying that about the hero course. They accepted you after all."

Katsuki glared at the genius. How dare he talk back to him! "What did you say?"

"For starters, the hero test is unfair. Blowing up robots, really? It's no wonder you got in, destruction's all you've ever been good at. If they did background checks, maybe they wouldn't have accepted you."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?!"

"What I'm saying is that you, Katsuki Bakugou, will make a horrible hero. You're arrogant, violent, and you pick on the weak. No one will ever admire you. And don't get me started on how many times you've broken the law. Seriously, you should be imprisoned since you've illegally used your quirk so much."

Katsuki snarled as he ran up to Izuku and grabbed him by his neck, his other hand firing off small explosions. "You better choose your next words wisely…"

"You don't scare me anymore," Izuku scoffed, removing his hand using the Mark Mini. "You're just a boy with anger issues. Even if I'm 'only' in the support course, even if I'm quirkless, I'll still become a better hero than you." Katsuki was about to strike Izuku, only for the boy to shake his head before nudging at a secuirty camera. "Trying to attack me when there's various security cameras around? Not very smart." Done with the conversation, Izuku began walking away. "You better watch out Katsuki, because I'm going to destroy this 'I'm the best' illusion you've set up."

Watching him go, Katsuki growled in anger. "How dare that fucking nerd…"


	3. Chapter 3: Inventing

**Author's note** **: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of Iron Deku. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has shown support for this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you like this story and wish to see it grow. I apologize for the late update, but not only do I have a summer job, but I'm writing my own book as well. Once I get further into it, I'll give you more details. I have not abandoned my fanfics though, so there's no need to worry about that. In fact, I have a Sinister Six/MHA fanfic planned which'll basically be the opposite of this one. In it, Izuku will design a suit if armor utilizing the abilities of six members of Spider-Man's rogue gallery (Rhino, Vulture, Shocker, Doc Oc, Mysterio, and a watered down version of electro) to fight the top ten pro heroes. By beating them, he hopes to prove that the quirkless are as capable of being heroes as eveyone else. It'll also be a Jirou x Izuku fic for those of you who like rare pairs (why they get together will be revealed once the story comes out). I also have an idea for a story about Izuku being the son of Loki, twin brother of Hela, and receiving Strombrealer, but that'll be written once I finish one of my current fanfics.**

 **Anyways, enough with the self advertisement; let's get into the story. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

It's been a day since Izuku confronted his childhood bully and said bully was still absolutely furious at their little chat. How dare Deku talk back to him! The fucker doesn't even have a quirk. Meanwhile, Katsuki had one most pro heroes dreamed of having themselves. He was at the top of the latter, a place he rightfully deserves, while Izuku should be lucky the two even share the same air. Nothing that idiot does will move his position, no matter how many shitty robots he makes.

'Next time I see him, I'll crush him,' the explosive boy thought bitterly. 'I'll make him see how pathetic he really is. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be begging to drop out of U.A.'

The fact he was even admitted to U.A pissed him off even more. Katsuki was supposed to be the only one from their middle school to have gotten in, but of course that fucking Deku had to ruin that for him. He'll be gunning for the hero course now, and there's no way he'll let him in, especially since he has a way to stop the quirkless genius. All he needed to do was make sure he didn't win the sports festival U.A hosted every year, seeing as students can apparently move up to the heroics department by doing well in the festival. If he does do well, he'd be the first from the support department to take heroics (the reason Katsuki knows this is because he did his research about U.A, so back off), and that'll piss him off even more. Such a large step would make Izuku a hero in the making to those around him, something Katsuki definitely didn't want happening. There's only room for one hero who attended their middle school and that was him!

Well, it shouldn't be too hard to stop him, right? Definitely not…

Well, that's something he'll need to worry about later. Right now, there's a round faced extra he needs to take care of. With today officially being the first day of classes, the boy was currently in Hero Academics 101. Taught by none other than the number one hero himself, All Might had them start off with combat training. Basically, his job was to protect a fake bomb in one of the mock cities used for the entrance exam. He had been paired up with some idiot with a stick up his butt whose quirk allowed him to run fast, but like everyone else in his class, he was cannon fodder. He simply left the elitist fuck with the bomb while he hunted down round face. The girl he dubbed 'round face' had a quirk which let her remove gravity from anything she touched…something like that, and she was tasked with retrieving the bomb. Sadly, as the class had an odd number of students, she had to go by herself. It didn't mean he was going to go easy on her. Fuck that! Katsuki was angry and needed to release that stress!

Unfortunately, she's been proving herself to be quite the evasive target. He only managed to get three clean hits on her. Even worse, her damn costume hadn't been damaged yet despite taking three powerful explosions. Thankfully, it didn't negate the damage, allowing her to still feel the strikes, slowing her down. In addition, Katsuki's offense was far superior than hers, meaning she couldn't tag him with her quirk.

"Fucking stay still round race!" The boy yelled, aiming another blow at her torso. Of course, she dodged it and attempted to tag him, only to be swatted away.

It should be known at this time that the girl Katsuki was fighting was the same girl Izuku was assigned to create a costume for, Ochako Uraraka. To be honest, the girl was acting on pure adrenaline, afraid out of her mind. Not only was she going up against the boy who scored the highest on the entrance exam, but he seemed more pissed than usual.

The only reason she was able to function was because of her hero costume. The thing had so many features in it that she didn't ask for, but she was more than glad to have them. The infrared vision in her helmet was what prevented Katsuki from landing a surprise attack on her while the costume's durability had allowed her to take hits that would've otherwise knocked her out. According to the note she got from Power Loader apologizing for how complex one of his students made the costume, it also allowed her to breathe in areas which lacked oxygen, but in this fight, that feature was pretty useless in this fight.

'He's not slowing down,' Ochako thought to herself. 'And I'm almost at my limit…'

*Ding*

'Huh?'

A small red light flashed as a weird chime echoed around the two. Glancing at Katsuki, she saw him raise one of his arms at him, some sort of grenade shaped gauntlet pointed at her. Did she mention that he had a feral grin plastered on his face?

"You've wasted too much of my time round race," Katsuki snarled before glancing at his gauntlet. "But now it's time to end this. This piece of equipment here has been storing up my sweat as we've been fighting and now that it's full, I can test out this bad boy. If they made it the way I asked them to, you won't be standing for long." Immediately, Ochako began backpedalling away from him, trying to avoid the shot. Sadly, after yelling 'die' at the top of his lungs, Katsuki unleashed a full blast at her. The last thing Ochako saw before passing out was her body being engulfed by an immense amount of flames…

0000

When Ochako regained consciousness, the first thing she did was take a quick glance at her surroundings. What she discovered was that she was at the school's clinic and her friend Tenya Iida was seated next to her. Groaning in discomfort, the girl sat up from the bed she was laying on and turned to her friend.

"Iida? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"You were knocked unconscious by Bakugo," he told her. "He was reprimanded by All Might for excessive use of force, but otherwise he wasn't punished for his actions. I decided to watch over you because I feel as if this was partially my fault. If I hadn't let Bakugo go after you alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry, you could have known something like this would've happened," Ochako reassured him. "But tell me, how bad is it?"

"Huh?"

"I've been shot by a massive explosion. How bad was I damaged?" Ochako asked, honestly expecting to be disfigured in some way. Tenya's response surprised her.

"Thankfully, you have no scars or burns. According to Recovery Girl, your hero costume protected you from an otherwise fatal shot. Your costume is another reason why Bakugo got off so light."

Glancing at her body, she noticed she was still in her hero costume. Much to her surprise, it was only slightly singed. She knew her costume had been upgraded based on the letter from Power Loader, but the fact it was this sturdy was impressive to her.

"I must admit, whoever designed your costume clearly possesses a vast amount of intelligence," Tenya admitted, verbalizing what Ochako was thinking. "The same thing goes for my costume. The person, Mei Hatsume I believe their name was, had upgraded my suit drastically from its initial design. Did she perhaps make your costume as well?"

Ochako shook her head. "From the letter I got, it was a boy named Izuku Midoryia."

Tenya nodded. "Both clearly have a grasp of what they're doing in their field. I would like to meet them one day and personally thank them for their services. I feel both will become great support units for heroes."

Taking another look at her costume, Ochako couldn't help but agree. If Midoriya's suit was able to protect her from a devastating attack like the one Bakugo launched at her, there's no telling what he could do with a few more years of practice. "Hey, do you know where the support lab is?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want to see if Midoriya's there so I can thank him for the costume. It's a bit late and he probably went home, but it doesn't hurt to check, right?"

Tenya smiled at her. "Indeed it does not. I'll gladly take you to the support lab. Recovery Girl said you may leave whenever you like."

"Alright. I think I'm good to go." Standing up, Ochako felt a small wave of fatigue hit her, though it wasn't enough to affect her balance in any way. Seeing as his friend was alright, Tenya began leading her to the support lab, eager to meet the geniuses behind the suit.

0000

"Hey, put in already!"

"I'm trying, but it's too damn tight!"

"Just use more force and shove it in!"

"You sure, I might break it?"

"I'm sure. Now thrust that bad boy inside! I'm begging you!"

"Alright, here it goes…Nggh!"

"Yes! Just like that!

"…I think we should leave…" Ochako stated with flushed cheeks as Tenya and her stood outside the support lab, hearing…whatever was happening inside. Tenya simply stood by her side, mouth hanging and his face a bright red.

"How dare those two use the support lab for such indecent activities! Don't they know this is a place of learning?!"

Ochako was about to reply, only to hear something snap inside the room, a male voice groaning in frustration.

"Great, the pipe's broken. Told you that it wouldn't fit…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pass me the laser cutter already and I'll make the hole bigger."

"Alright, where is it again?"

"It's in my bag. Just don't destroy anything in there."

Hearing this made the two teens sign in relief. Not only will they no longer have awkward thoughts for the rest of the day, but the two could enter the support lab without worry. Taking advantage of this, Ochako knocked on the door, it swinging open a few seconds later to reveal Izuku in his Mark Mini.

"Hey," the boy greeted somewhat shyly. "If you're looking for Power Loader, he's in the Faculty Lounge…"

"Oh, we're not actually here for him," Ochako replied with a smile, causing the boy to give her a confused glance.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We're actually here to see if Izuku Midoriya and Mei Hatsume are still around."

Hearing this honestly surprised Izuku. What on Earth did these two strangers want with him? "Well, I'm actually Izuku Midoriya and Hatsume's inside the lab. You guys can come in if you want."

Taking his offer, Ochako and Iida allowed Izuku to guide them inside the lab, eventually running into Hatsume, the girl working on what appeared to be some sort of hydraulic press. Tapping her shoulder, Izuku pointed his thumb at the two heroes in training.

"Mei, we got company."

Hatsume quickly turned around. "Hiya! Are you guys looking for some babies?"

Tenya choked on his saliva. "B-babies?!"

"She means her inventions," Izuku explained. "She treats all of them like they're her kids."

"O-oh. If that's the case, then we're fine for now." Straightening himself out, he then bowed to the two inventors. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Tenya Iida and next to me is Ochako Uraraka. We are students from class 1-A and we would like to thank you for the upgrades you have made to our costumes. They will certainly aid us in our journey to becoming pro heroes."

"U-uh, no problem," Izuku replied. He wasn't expecting a 'thank you' for the suits, especially in such a professional manner. He thought they'd just ignore the letters Power Loader sent out with each costume. "You didn't really need to thank us. It was nothing really…"

"No way! Your upgrades seriously saved my butt earlier today," Ochako passionately declared. "During hero practice I was hit by a large explosion and if it wasn't for you, I'd probably have third degree burns right about now."

Hearing this made Izuku's mood drastically change. Where he was acting a bit awkward before, he now had an angered expression plastered on his face. This came as a surprise to the two heroes in training while Hatsume immediately knew what about the conversation triggered such a mood shift.

"A big explosion, huh? Mind telling me the name of the person who hit you with such an attack?"

"His name was Katsuki Bakugo," Tenya replied, causing the boy to roll his eyes.

"I knew it," Izuku growled before turning to Tenya. "Did he hit her as hard as she said he did?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for her suit, then Uraraka's condition would've been far worse."

Izuku clenched his fists in anger. Looks like his childhood bully really didn't know the meaning of restraint. "Please tell me he was punished for being so reckless…"

"He only received a warning," Tenya told him. "Pardon me for asking, but it seems you harbor some ill feeling towards our classmate. Might I ask why this is?"

"Let's just say he picked on me for being quirkless and was a big bully ever since he developed his own quirk," Izuku said, telling them the shortened version of their history.

"That's horrible," Ochako declared, questioning how a bully like him was able to get into U.A. "How come the teachers never did anything?"

"Who'd listen to the quirkless boy? We're often pushed to the side by everyone else. It's just how it's been."

"And they dare call themselves teachers," Tenya scoffed.

"Well, even if you don't have a quirk, you're still amazing!" Ochako stated. "You're a genius after all!"

"Heh, thanks," Izuku bashfully said, glad to see they weren't like the people in his past.

"Pah, calling Izuku a genius is an insult to his intelligence," Mei stated. "If anything, he's gifted with something no one else has!"

"Mei, please…" Izuku whispered to her, not liking it whenever she bragged about his intellect. "If anything, you're the gifted one. How you manage to come up with so many ideas is impressive."

"Yeah, but you're better at making your ideas come to life…"

"The fact you two hold one another in such high regards makes me believe you'll go far in the support department," Tenya informed them, impressed with what he's seen from the two.

"Thanks, but Izuku's not really aiming to work as support," Mei informed them.

Ochako gave Izuku a confused glance. "Wait, so why are you in the support course?"

"Well, the support course will aid me in my real dream," Izuku told her.

"Which is?"

"I want to become the first quirkless hero," Izuku declared confidently. "I'm aiming to be a part of the hero course as well."

"That is a noble dream," Tenya told him. "But you said you were aiming to be a part of the hero course and support course as well, correct? How would you go about doing that?"

"Well, if someone does well in the famous Sports Festival U.A hosts every year, they can move up to the heroics department," Izuku explained. "For business and support students, they'd take their regular classes as well as the hero training classes you guys have to take. Since the rest of the departments end an hour earlier than the hero classes, it works out. I can also dump the support course entirely, but since I'm quirkless, I have to rely on my brains and gadgets to help me in combat, which is why I'll be sticking with support."

"Wow, you've clearly thought this through," Ochako said, admiring his determination. "So, what type of stuff have you made to help you?"

"That's a secret," Mei replied, answering for Izuku. "But let's just say it puts the costumes we made for you to shame."

"Well, whatever it is, I can't wait to see it," Tenya admitted. "And I cannot wait to see you in the heroics department."

"Thanks," Izuku said with a smile. "I hope that when I make it, I'll be in the same class as you two. I have a feeling that you two will make it far as heroes."

Tenya smiled back at the quirkless genius, his words filling him with confidence. "I'm glad to hear that…"

0000

"Izuku! It's done! It's finally done!" Mei shouted in glee as she picked up a metallic shield. "Our greatest baby to date is finally here!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Izuku replied, smiling at both the shield and his fellow inventor. Two days after Ochako and Tenya had visited the two inventors, Mei and Izuku had finished making another scientific breakthrough and were ready to test their new creation. About five months before the entrance exam, Mei had eagerly approached Izuku with a new idea; create a new type of element that would be stronger than anything out there currently. The idea of making a new element was all that was needed to bring Izuku on board and the two have been using most of their free time since that day to perfect their new creation. Now, after several sleepless nights, they finally created the strongest metal to ever exist. Dubbed Vibranium, it had the ability to withstand an immense amount of force by distributing it around the metal. Seeing as Vibranium's utility was primarily in defensive situations, the two decided to create a simple defensive support item with the metal. In the end, they chose a shield as nothing else screamed more basic than a shield.

"Let's test it already!" Mei eagerly declared, snatching the shield and sliding it under the hydraulic press the two had created. Thankfully Power Loader allowed them to leave the machine there as long as it didn't cause any destruction.

Nodding, Izuku pulled out a remote from his pocket. "All right, how strong do you want this thing to be?"

"Maximum power!"

"You sure? At max, this press exerts fifty percent of the force All Might can…"

"We designed this thing to be nearly unbreakable. If it can't survive this, then we might as well start from scratch."

"You're right." Pressing a button, Izuku activated the press at maximum power. The two watched as the press continued to crush the shield for about a minute. Eventually, Izuku turned off the machine and pulled the shield out, glad to see it was still in tact. "Well, looks like Vibranium can take fifty percent of All Might's power."

Mei jumped in excitement "Yes!"

*Knock. Knock.*

The sound of someone knocking at the door cut their celebration short. Leaving the shield with Mei, Izuku opened the door, only to be met face to face with Mirio Togata. Even though Izuku has only been in this school for about four days now, knew about the third year student standing in front of him. Mirio was a part of the Big Three, which were the strongest students in the school. Not only that, but it was believed he had the best shot at becoming the next symbol of peace, even more so than any pro hero.

"Hi!" The blonde boy greeted with a big smile, snapping Izuku back to reality. "I was told by Power Loader that Izuku Midoriya and Mei Hatsume would be here."

"Mei's inside, what can I do for you?" Izuku questioned, wondering what the most powerful student in the school wanted from a first year like him.

"Well, I need a new costume," the boy admitted before explaining his situation. "My quirk makes it so that I can go intangible, but only me, which means whenever I use my quirk, my costume ends up falling off and I go naked. It's kinda annoying and I've been bothering Power Loader for a new costume for almost two years now. When I asked him about it today, he said you two might have a solution. In his words, you two are 'the best damned inventors' he's ever met."

"Nice to know our reputation precedes us!" Mei shouted from the back of the room, all while Izuku smiled at the praise. It was nice being somewhere where your talents were appreciated.

"I'm guessing you want something that goes intangible with you, right?" Izuku asked, the other boy nodding eagerly.

"Yep! So, can you do it?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard," Izuku stated. "We just need something from you. Mind coming into the lab for a second?"

"Not at all!"

Leading Mirio to the back of the room, Izuku quickly whispered something to Mei, the girl running off to fetch something from her bag a second later. What she ended up grabbing was what appeared to be radar gun.

"Uh, what's that for?" Mirio curiously asked.

"It's to track the pheromones released by your body," Izuku informed him. "Unless you're quirk is a mutation quirk, your body releases a special type of pheromones whenever you use your quirk. It's what Eraserhead's quirk shuts down when he erases a quirk. What we're going to do is scan the pattern you pheromones produce when you use your quirk. With that, we'll create something that goes intangible as a direct response to being around those pheromones."

"Woah, that's incredible!"

"Mei was actually the one who thought of mimicking the patterns of the pheromones released by a quirk," Izuku stated before pointing the machine at him. "Now, whenever you're ready, use your quirk."

Nodding, Mirio quickly faded into the ground before resurfacing back into his clothes. Silently admiring the control the older boy had over his quirk, he recorded the results.

"Anything else you need?" Mirio asked.

"Well, other than the design of your costume, that'll be it. We should have your costume done by tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Digging into his bag, Mirio pulled out a crumpled paper, straightened it, and gave it to Izuku. Glancing at it, the boy saw a drawing of Mirio's costume design. "Thanks you two! I'll be back to pick it up after school tomorrow!"

'No problem." Watching Mirio run out of the lab in excitement, Izuku turned to his fellow inventor. "So Mei, how do you feel about staying up all night for the fifth time this week?"

The girl's eyes began to gleam in a mischievous manner. "Oh Zuzu, you know me so well."

0000

After an entire night of working on the costume, Izuku and Mei had perfected Mirio's costumes, being the prodigies that they were. When Mirio arrived to pick it up, he was ecstatic.

"Holy moly! This looks great!" Mirio declared as he held the costume.

Izuku smiled at the fact he was able to replicate the original design. "Thanks. Now try turning intangible."

Nodding, Mirio did what he was told, shocked to see the suit remain in his arms as he went underground and back. "Hah, you guys really did it! You're really something else! If there's anything I can do to pay you back, please let me know!"

Mei smirked as she saw Izuku's eyes shine in determination. "Actually, there is something you can do…"

"What is it?"

"Even though I'm in the support course, I'm aiming to become a pro hero. The thing is, I'm quirkless, so I had to design a suit of armor to compensate for my lack of a quirk. I've designed it to be able to fight against villains with quirks, but I haven't tested it out against someone yet, and who better than the strongest student in U.A. If it's alright with you, I'd like to spar."

Mirio smiled at seeing the boy's determination. "I'd be glad to help you."

Izuku's grin extended further. "Excellent. Meet me at the training grounds Monday after school…"

0000

 **Author's note 2: I'm now on Instagram if you wanna follow me. My account is Fire_Slash_Fanfiction. I'd love to speak to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mirio vs Izuku

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of Iron Deku. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has shown support for this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you like this story and wish to see it grow. I apologize for the late update, but writer's block had hit me hard. Anyways, if you haven't already, follow my IG (Fire_Slash_Fanfiction). It's the best place to reach me regarding updates on stories.**

 **Well, I've said all that I've had to. Let's get right into the story, review and enjoy :-)**

0000

"Hey, nice suit!" Mirio said, waving at Izuku as he and Mei entered the gymnasium. Prior to their fight, Mirio made sure to use his status as U.A's top student to secure the school's gymnasium for their spar.

"Thanks, glad to see you're wearing the costume Mei and I made you," Izuku replied.

"Of course! If I didn't, you'd have to fight me naked and who'd want to do that?"

Izuku shuddered, glad that he chose to challenge Mirio after making his costume. "Not me." He then noticed two people sitting on the benches in the background, a boy with black hair and a girl with blue hair. "Who're they?"

"Ah! Those are my friends and the other members of the big three. Amajiki and Hado, come say hi to Midoriya!"

"Hi…" the boy with black hair shyly greeted.

The blue haired girl was much more enthusiastic about meeting the two new people. "Oh, you're the two who made Togata's costume! Hi, I'm Nejire Hado! How'd you do it?! Do you think you can whip something up for me to help with my quirk?! It's called 'Wave Motion' and it lets me convert my own vitality into energy and release it through shockwaves. It's a bit slow though and that sometimes gets annoying when fighting…"

"Have you tried using shorter bursts?" Izuku asked, his inner hero-nerd coming out. "People using shockwaves forget that even short bursts are powerful. Try pretending you have a gatling gun next time you use your quirk. Maybe aim using your fingertips instead of your pals when using the small bursts if you find it hard to control..."

"Oh no, there's two of them…" Mei groaned, watching the two quirk enthusiasts chat.

"Now you know how everyone else feels when we talk about our hobbies."

"Yeah, but our babies are cute and I know what's going on! How can I not gush all over them?!"

"Wait, you're parents?" Nejire asked, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"No, Mei just calls her inventions her 'babies.'"

"Oh! That's cute!"

"You don't mind if they watch our fight, do you?" Mirio asked the young genius.

"Not at all." In fact, having the other members of the Big Three watching could be beneficial. They could give him tips on how to improve his fighting style. "Hope you don't mind if Mei watches. I need someone to record data for me."

Mirio shook his head. "I don't mind. Well, I'm ready when you are!"

Izuku nodded as Mei made her way to the other members of the Big Three, pulling out a tablet. Pressing the side of his helmet, he caused it to close, protecting his face. He then began analysing his opponent. 'Mirio says that his quirk allows him to phase through matter, but can he also faze light and sound waves? Also, does his quirk alter his body like some other physical based quirks?'

"J.A.R.V.I.S, set all attacks to nonlethal."

"Done."

Upon receiving confirmation from his A.I that his suit will not be killing anyone today, Izuku turned to the blonde. "I'm ready. Oh, and you're free to damage the suit as much as you want. I can always repair it. "

"Alright, here I go!" Mirio began lunging forwards, cocking back a fist back. Izuku however was ready for this, eying his opponent with an analytic eye. He had his suit fire missiles at where Mirio was, hoping to deal some damage to him before making another move. When the missiles hit its target, smoke began forming in the spot where Mirio was, or where he once was. With no grunts of pain, Izuku knew the boy managed to phase himself into the ground before they could even make contact.

'He dodged that?!' Izuku was impressed. His missiles were very quick and there wasn't much room between the two, so for someone to react that quickly to them without a speed quirk was nothing short of impressive. 'Now, where did he go?'

Izuku surveyed the room, looking for his opponent.

*PANG!*

Thankfully he didn't need to search far, for Mirio ended up trying to blindside him with a left hook, but ended up finding out the hard way that punching metal was generally a bad idea.

"Ow! Man, that looked so much cooler in my head…" Avoiding an elbow strike thrown by the young genius, Mirio phased through the ground again.

This time, Izuku decided to take a different approach when dealing with Mirio. Taking to the skies, the boy began to patiently wait for the blonde to pop out of the ground. Once he did, Izuku immediately blasted him in the back with a repulsor ray, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Heh, nice shot," Mirio complemented before ducking into the ground again, avoiding another repulsor ray. Upon popping out of the ground, he made his upper body intangible, allowing for the third repulsor ray aimed at him to harmlessly pass through.

'Seems like his quirk protects him from concussive force… as to be expected. But can it protect him from sound?' Activating his shockwave generators, them taking the form of small megaphones that popped out of his wrists, the boy unleashed a burst of soundwaves at Mirio, who had just reentered and re-emerged from the ground. Again, his attacks harmlessly passed through him. 'Crap. So his quirk makes him phase through everything, including sound, air, and light. He can't stay intangible for long since doing so cuts his access to oxygen, but he's trained so that he can effectively use his quirk in bursts.' Looking down at Mirio, Izuku smiled. 'No wonder he's the top contender for the number one hero slot once All Might eventually retires.' His smile then changed to one of confidence. 'But if I stay in the skies, I can eventually tire him out and win. With a close-quartered quirk like his, I don't see how he can get up here.'

Activating his missiles and the repulsor rays on his hands, Izuku unleashed an onslaught of attacks. To his credit, Mirio managed to nearly avoid everything Izuku threw at him, popping in and out of the ground, but sadly, even he couldn't come out unscaved, a repulsor ray nailing him in the arm and chest.

'He knows about my limit,' Mirio thought to himself as he watched the airborne Izuku launch more attacks at him, causing him to have to avoid them yet again. 'I can't hurt him in my current state. Looks like I'm going to have to go all out!'

Phasing back into the ground, Mirio launched himself upwards, flexing his muscles as a faint yellow aura began covering him. Gaining immense air time, Mirio threw a punch at a stunned Izuku, slamming him back to the ground. Standing up, Izuku shot a repulsor ray at Mirio, who blocked the shot by forming an X with his arms. A small grunt informed Izuku that his attack did indeed hurt the boy, but it didn't do much.

'The hell? Intangibility quirks shouldn't do that. This seems more like a molecular alteration quirk. He's able to strengthen his body or make it intangible by messing with his molecular structure. People probably mistook him for having an intangibility quirk, which is possible if he learned how to increase his strength at a later point in his life.'

"You're one of the only people who made me have to go all out, so congrats on that," Mirio said to Izuku. "But you won't be able to beat me at FULL POWER!"

Mirio rushed forwards, dodging a repulsor ray and moving at speeds greater than before. Izuku tried to throw a punch, but Mirio caught it, throwing a quick jab to Izuku's stomach in response.

'Ack, I felt that! J.A.R.V.I.S, tell me how much he can take!'

"He can take attacks from your suit utilizing its full power, including punches and repulsor rays," J.A.R.V.I.S informed Izuku as the young boy avoided a punch thrown by Mirio. Sadly, Mirio managed to nail him with a well placed hit to his face.

'Alright, activate all systems.'

"All systems are a go."

Hearing this, Izuku put his hand up, catching a punch thrown by Mirio. He then swung, sending the boy flying back a few feet.

"Good one." Entering the ground to avoid another repulsor ray, Mirio resumed close combat with Izuku. As they fought, Izuku learned some new information about his opponent. Mirio and his suit were equal in strength with Mirio having a slight edge over him. Second and most important, close-quarters combat was his specialty. Now, Izuku was no slouch himself, having had training in martial arts, but Mirio was in a whole different world. Nearly every punch and kick thrown by Izuku was countered or avoided by the blonde and most of his punches managed to hit Izuku despite his attempts at blocking. It was because of this that Mirio ended up knocking Izuku onto his back with a leg sweep.

"Do you surrender?" Mirio asked, holding him by the neck. Immediately, Izuku began racking his brain for a way to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, he was trapped. Mirio could simply phase through any attempts at hitting him with the suit's weapons, especially with his speed being enhanced by his quirk. As such, it was game over for him.

"Yeah. I surrender."

Helping Izuku up on his feet, Mirio let out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHA! That was fun! I haven't sweat like that since my last spar with Amajiki. We should do this again sometime."

Opening his helmet, Izuku couldn't help but smile. Sure, he lost, but all that meant was that he needed to improve in some areas. The fact that he was receiving a compliment for his fighting prowess from Mirio of all people was an achievement of its own. "Sure, if you don't mind. I could always use a partner to help me improve." Izuku turned to Mei. "Did you get everything?"

"Yep!" The pink haired girl chirped, moving towards her friend now that the battle was over. "I got the whole match recorded, I'll send it to you once I get home."

"Thanks. Hopefully I can incorporate some of that data into my Mark III suit."

"Well, we did your thing, now can we go back to the lab so we can work on baby number 336?"

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Facing the Big Three, Izuku shot them small smiles. "Mei and I have some business to attend to. It was nice meeting you guys and thanks again for the match Togeta!"

"No problem! See you guys later!"

"Bye!

"Bye…"

Unknown to Izuku, his spar with Mirio would end up kick starting his and Mei's career in becoming U.A's 'Dynamic Duo' two years down the road…

0000

"So, how'd you make that suit?" Mirio asked Izuku the next day as the Big Three and future Dynamic Duo ate lunch together. Izuku and Mei usually ate lunch alone, not really knowing their classmates well enough to try to make friends with them, so when Mirio showed up with his friends and asked if he could sit with them, it came as a shock to Izuku.

"Classified," Izuku responded, biting into a sandwich.

"I've been trying to get his blueprints for a while now," Mei added.

"Aw, I really wanted to know how you were able to shoot those laser thingies…" Nejire said with a pout.

"Repulsor rays," Izuku corrected her. "They're an invention of mine. The repulsor rays come from arc reactors, which I also use to power the suit. There are two small ones in the palms of the Mark II and a large one in it's chest."

"What powers them?" Tamaki (Izuku ended up learning that Amajiki's full name was Tamaki Amajiki from Mirio when they first arrived at their table) asked in a soft voice.

"Again, classified. I did invent it myself though."

"So let me get this straight, you managed to build your own energy source by yourself?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah."

"That's crazy!"

"Heh, thanks. Speaking of crazy, there's something I wanted to discuss with you about your quirk."

"Sure, what's up?" Both Tamaki and Nejire couldn't help that Mirio looked a bit nervous.

"You said your quirk was an intangibility quirk, but you displayed superhuman strength and speed. Are you sure your quirk's now a molecular alteration quirk? It explains why you're able to do things others with similar quirks aren't."

"You might be right," Mirio stated, secretly releasing a sigh of relief. "It's only recent that I discovered this part of my quirk and I can't use it all the way or else I break my limbs. I can only use up to twenty percent without hurting myself."

'His quirk is still developing?' Izuku found that hard to believe. Mirio was already as strong as Death Arms, one of the powerful heroes in terms of raw strength. If his quirk was still developing, then he could someday end up being as strong as All Might. "Well, they say a quirk is a muscle, so keep on working on mastering it and someday you'll get the hang of it. Even though you're already a ball of walking muscle, I'd suggest maybe adding some more muscle? It might give you more to work with… I'm not sure. I like to think that I know my stuff when it comes to quirks-"

"He's an encyclopedia when it comes to them," Mei interrupted, causing Izuku to playfully roll his eyes at his friend.

"-but molecular based quirks are always strange."

"Oh, you like quirks too?" Nejire asked excitedly. "I love quirks! I think they're so cool and there's so many out there! We should talk about quirks sometime! You probably know some cool ones, like Amajiki's. His lets him turn parts of his body into whatever he has eaten and he can eat nearly anything! Well, it still has to be in his digestive system, but as long as he doesn't use the bathroom before fighting, he's fine."

Hearing her talk, Izuku had J.A.R.V.I.S record the conversation through his Mark Mini. In the meantime, Mei was giving the shy boy a hungry smile.

"You can turn into anything you eat?"

"Yes?" Tamaki didn't like the sinister look on Mei's face.

Izumu immediately caught onto what his friend was alluding to. "Mei, no. We're not turning Amajiki into a human mining center."

Mei's eyes gleamed with madness. "But imagine how many materials I can get to create new babies!"

Izuku groaned as he began to explain the concept of human decency to Mei as the Big Three watched, Nejire and Mirio laughing in amusement while Tamaki ushered a silent prayer, hoping for some protection against the young inventor.

0000

Izuku took out some blueprints and frowned. He was almost done with the Mark III, but today had him thinking about a new design. While the Mark III was to be twice as strong and durable as the Mark II, it still wouldn't be enough to fight against people like Mirio and All Might.

'Better to start a new design, especially after what happened today.' According to his mother, one of the hero classes was attacked by a group of villains, his mother being told about it from Katsuki's mother. Thankfully, no one was mortally wounded. Damage was severe however as a villain managed to leave a nasty scar on one of the students and another completely decimated their teacher. Said villain would go up against All Might and almost win.

There will be times where Izuku will need to go against villains like the monster All Might fought and he needed to be prepared. He needed a suit that could contend with them physically.

Sending a few hours in his personal lab, Izuku managed to create a draft of the blueprints for this new type of armor. It would take a decent amount of time to create, but it should be fully completed by the end of the year.

'What I need is something that could be used to bust down those threats.'

Putting down his blueprints, Izuku exited his lab, ready to get some sleep.

0000

 **Author's note 2: A shorter chapter than usual, I know, but it sets the stage for some major events.**

 **Regarding the Mirio fight, yes, he has One for All. Now, I'm not sure if Mirio could best Izuku without it. His quirk's crazy strong, but he can't do anything to Izuku. Mirio's quirk is like Katsuki's, in normal circumstances, it lets them wreak havoc. However, both have a weakness that anything sturdy enough shuts them down completely. He isn't like Kitty Pryde from the X-Men who can phase people through objects. Meanwhile, Izuku's reflexes can't keep up with Mirio's speed and skill, so hitting him would be hard. In the end, it would be a battle of endurance. Who would win, I'm not sure :-/. However, I will say that Izuku will be getting a rematch later in this story, after upgrading his suit of course.**


	5. Chapter 5: Omakes Part 1

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the first omakes chapter of this fic. This is something I've had in mind for all my MHA fanfics in that every fifth chapter, I'd write a few short omakes. An actual chapter will follow this :-). Just a heads up, all the omakes will be either be cannon or non-cannon. I'll have them marked accordingly.**

 **Oh, and in case you haven't heard, I am currently working on a crossover with GloriousSanity and their story 'Iron Maiden'. I'd urge you to check it out if you like this story :-).**

 **Anyways, let's get right to the omakes. Hope you enjoy :-).**

0000

Black-Out (Cannon: Takes Place before Chapter 1)

A thirteen year old Izuku stood outside, ready to test his latest invention. Compared to the Mark II he was currently wearing for protection, the invention in his hand looked like nothing special. To an outsider, it would seem that all Izuku did was make a replica of a medieval throwing hammer. However, in reality, just like the hammer of a certain Norse God, this hammer was an extremely powerful conductive, capable of absorbing and generating its own electricity. People seriously underestimated those with electricity quirks and having a weapon that utilized the element to his advantage was definitely beneficial. Especially since he could potentially one-shot most quirk users if he charged the hammer enough.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, begin recording."

"Recording."

"Alright, test one."

Raising the hammer so that it was pointed towards the sky, Izuku began absorbing electricity.

"So far so good..." Sadly, things only got worse from there. The hammer began to quickly absorb more than it should. "Crap! J.A.R.V.I.S, shut this thing down!"

"I would, had you installed me into the hammer," J.A.R.V.I.S snarked, causing Izuku to groan. Of course he forgot to do something as basic as installing his A.I into his invention. For a supposed genius, Izuku unfortunately had moments of pure stupidity.

"I can make a new source of energy, yet I somehow messed up what should've been something easy."

With how much lightning the machine has stored up, there was no way he was going to be able to turn it off without accidentally blowing it up.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way..." Izuku shot a torrent of lightning into the sky. Thankfully, he managed to expel everything his hammer had absorbed. Before it could overload again, Izuku shut it off. "Well, test one failed. At least nothing really happened."

"There is currently a blackout spanning the entire city," J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

A quick look around showed Izuku that his A.I was indeed correct. "Well... crap."

"Detective Tsukauchi and Chief Tsuragamae will be here in ten minutes."

"...At least they like me." Izuku was their main provider for surveillance equipment after all. As long as his machines didn't kill anyone, he was free to build whatever he wanted, under police supervision of course. With a genius like Izuku, it was best to keep an eye on them in case he turned rogue.

"They won't be happy. May I remind you of the time you aimed to make a pair of robotic stilts

"Don't remind me! I'd rather forget about those... abominations. Those were dark times..."

A New Upgrade (Cannon: Takes Place After Chapter 4)

"Izuku! I found someone who wants to make babies with us!"

"Hm?" Looking up from the laser cutter he was working on, the boy had to do a double-take to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Currently, his friend was lugging around a small boy with purple hair under her arm as if he were a suitcase.

"Mei, we talked about this. You can't go around kidnapping children and try making them test subjects..."

"What?! I'm not a child!" The boy Mei took hostage shouted. "I'm part of the hero course! Have you seen my uniform?"

Looking closer, Izuku could see that he was indeed wearing the uniform worn by the hero-course students. "Well, now I do. So..."

"Minoru Mineta," the boy introduced himself.

"Mineta, how'd Mei get you?"

"Well, I overheard her talking about wanting to make 'babies' so badly and I offered her my assistance like any law-abiding hero!"

It was clear to the young genius that the boy took Mei's proclamation in a perverted manner. It wouldn't be the first time this happened.

Izuku sighed. Part of him wanted to know how such a blatent pervert was allowed in the hero course. However, with violent bullies like Katsuki also being allowed in the hero course, such a idea wasn't as farfetched as he once thought. Well, he didn't know Minoru that well, so it was too early to judge whether he was a nice person despite the fact he seemed to be the type to ogle at women without shame. He should probably work on that. "When Mei talks about making 'babies', she means inventions. You're a hero student, right? You have any support gear that you want?"

Minoru took a second to think about his decision. True, he only came because he thought he was getting some action with Mei, but now that he was here, he might as well get some stuff to help him. "Well, my quirk's called 'Pop Off' and I can take off the purple- ball shaped objects on my head. They're really sticky. I, uh, tend to throw them at people but I want to see if there's a way I can launch them farther..."

Taking in the information received, the young genius nodded. From Minoru's description, his quirk was extremely useful in trapping opponents. Depending on how sticky his purple-ball like objects were, he could actually provide immense support against enemies who excel in close-quarters combat. As for how to increase the range of his quirk, that was easy.

"Mei, think we can make a gun for him?"

"Easy!"

"A gun?!" Minoru asked, worried. A gun wasn't something he exactly felt comfortable wielding.

"Not an actual gun," Izuku said, dismissing his fears. Taking out a piece of paper, the young boy made a quick drawing of a hand gun, except that the bullet hole was much larger and that some sort of claw-like item was attached to the exterior of the hole. "The claw will grab your purple balls-" Izuku ignored the snicker from the shorter boy- "and then all you have to do is pull the trigger. I'm thinking of adding a silencer to it since your quirk is best used in ambushes."

Minoru nearly frowned at the idea of using stealth tactics. He preferred to be at the center of the stage. However, Izuku did have a point, his quirk was best used to capture people before they could see him. Instead, he gave the boy a smile. "Thanks. Hey, you think I could customize it? Make it look cool?"

Izuku shrugged. "Go ahead. It's your gear."

As Minoru began giving instructions on how he wanted his gun to be designed, he couldn't help but feel happy that he decided to come to the support lab. Sure, he didn't get laid, but an upgrade to his costume was almost as good...

Pulling out Minoru's costume file, Izuku cringed. 'What kind of costume is this?'

0000

A Drinking Problem (Semi-Cannon)

"Oh Izuku, I have some great designs for some babies!" Mei shouted, kicking down the door to his lab. What she was greeted with was the sight of the boy chugging down some drinks. "Damnit, not again. IZUKU, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

"What? It's just apple juice..."

"You have an unhealthy addition to that stuff."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! I'm not even obsessed with my babies the way you are obsessed with that crap."

Izuku gave her a deadpaned stare. "First off, really? Secondly, what do you mean 'crap?' This stuff's great."

"Alright, that's it. MRS. MIDORIYA! IZUKU TOOK ALL THE APPLE JUICE FROM THE FRIDGE AGAIN!"

"IZUKU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING TOO MUCH!"

"Mei, how could you?"

0000

 **Author's Note 2: Disclaimer- alcoholism is a serious issue. Those struggling with it should go and get the help and support needed. Tony Stark in the comics is an alcoholic himself. His most famous story where he tackles his alcoholic issues is in the amazing book 'Demon in a Bottle'. It may not have all the action one might expect in a comic, but it is easily one of Iron Man's best stories. I'd check it out if I were you :-). However, what Iron Man story would this be if I didn't at least reference it somewhat? Also, I'm the guy writing 'Immortality Sucks,' 'Lunar Knight', and 'Instant Pain', so a little dark humor is to be expected sometimes in my stories. Of course, I won't go too far (well, except in 'Immortality Sucks,' 'Lunar Knight', and 'Instant Pain' where I'll be pushing the bar occasionally). I thought I'd put a disclaimer just in case :-). I do plan for one of my stories to tackle substance abuse in the future in a more serious light, but not this one as it just won't fit the mood of the fic.**


End file.
